Royal Pain
by Popclips
Summary: Everyone called Len an Ice Prince. It was not surprising because he was a prince and there was a rumor that his heart was made of ice. But then one day, he meets a girl named Kahoko who will change his life forever...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1, Meeting the Queen**

A sixteen year old redhead girl walked into the room unaware of the awkward situation she was in. The room that she just arrived in had a ceiling as high as a full grown red wood tree, a gigantic chandelier made of gold and diamonds, and the room was bigger than a jousting field. When she first came in the room, everyone was dead silent, and they started to glare at her which made her think "I guess that this is what happens when you crash Misa Hamai's FORMAL party when you are wearing peasant clothes." The girl was just about to run out the door when a very elegant blue haired lady grabbed her from behind. "Who are you?" asked the blue haired lady.

"I am Kahoko Hino. But who are you?"

"I am Misa Hamai…your queen."

"THE QUEEN?!?!" Kahoko thought. I'm in huge trouble now. Seeing the look on Kahoko's face, the queen said "You will not be in trouble if you follow me."

Speechless, Kahoko followed her…into a dressing room. Finally, finding her voice she asked her "What are you going to do to me your majesty?"

"That is not important. Just change into this dress."

The dress was the most beautiful thing Kahoko has ever seen. It was sky blue with a gold design that looked like roses on it. After she put it on she asked Misa "Why are you making me wear this dress?"

"You'll see…" Misa answered with a devilish grin on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, the Ice Prince**

Misa did Kahoko's hair with that devilish grin still plastered on her face. This made Kahoko extremely nervous. Once she was done doing her hair, she grabbed Kahoko's arm, and started running. "Where are you taking me?" Kahoko asked.

"Somewhere" said the queen.

Finally after what seemed like forever, they arrived at their destination. Kahoko thought sarcastically "Wow! This is the best moment of my life! I get to see a pretty door!" She was about to ask where she was but was interrupted by the queen saying "Len! I have someone I want you to meet! Get out of your room!"

"No! I've met enough princesses to last me a lifetime! They all act the same."

Knowing that he was stubborn Misa said "Fine then. I guess that means that I have to take away your violin."

"Who is she?" Len said in a very uninterested voice.

"I will not tell you until you come out of your room."

He came out of his room with a very irritated look on his face…that is until he saw the girl that he was supposed to meet. "Are you a princess?"

"What if I am?" said Kahoko.

"You're not…because you aren't polite."

Kahoko's eyebrows twitched. "So are you the ice prince? Wow. I've never met someone who has a heart made of ice."

Misa Hamai smiled. "This should be interesting…" she thought to herself. "What are you smiling about?" Len asked.

"Oh, nothing." She said with the smile still on her face.

Then Len faced Kahoko. "Wow. No wonder peasants aren't allowed to parties like this. They just can't handle it. I bet your **PARENTS** are slobs too."

This was too harsh for Kahoko. She tried to hold back her tears but failed. Then she gathered the courage to say "I have no parents."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hi people! This is my first fanfic! I know that this chapter and the first chapter aren't long, but I will try to make the next chapter longer. Anyways please review and give me any suggestions because that would help A LOT! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, the Surprising Truth**

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews Moonshine79 and Kimyuri-chan! They really helped a lot! I didn't know if people would like this story or not...but I'm trying to make the chapters longer and more interesting. Also I do not own La Corda D'oro and I never will. Please review, and I hope you like the story!**

* * *

"WHAT?!?! NO PARENTS? WHY?" Misa said.

Tears were coming freely down Kahoko's face now. "They were murdered. When I came home with my friends, Mio, Nao and Shouko, we found my family sprawled across the floor with knives stabbed through their hearts."

"How have you survived without a family? And how old were you when this happened?"

"I was ten years old, and ever since that incident, I've been living with Mio, Nao and Shouko. I play the violin on the streets to at least earn some money. And I love the violin because it is the most precious memory I have left of them. I will never forget the day that they gave me my violin."

Len and Misa noticed she was carrying a red violin case in her right hand. Then Len spoke up "Well if you play on the streets, then why don't you play right now as entertainment for the party? Don't you know that you crashed my mom's **FORMAL** party?"

"Why did you crash the party anyway?"asked Misa.

"Well my friends blindfolded me, and shoved me through the party door."

"Well I guess that you've got some interesting friends. But since you did crash my party, so I'm going to take Len's suggestion, and I'm going to make you play."

Before Kahoko could react or say anything, Misa grabbed Kahoko's arm, and dragged her out to the stage in the ballroom. "This is it. Show us what you're made of." She said.

Everyone was staring at her and whispering probably saying stuff like "Great. First she crashed the party, and now she's going to play? She does not know her place." Trying to ignore the people whispering and her nervousness, Kahoko closed her eyes as she started to play Tristesse in E major by Chopin. And Len had to admit that her violin playing sounded like a dream that he never wanted to end. When the song began it sounded like a warm welcoming. It was almost like her playing was speaking her heart. It showed sadness, happiness, and it also showed her love for the violin. Then Len realized that he didn't love the violin at all. He just played it to make his parents happy. Her performance felt straightforward, honest, and pure. Eventually he found himself closing his eyes, and wishing he could play with his heart. It was like she was opening the closed door to his heart, causing all of the ice to melt. He wanted her performance to never end, but sadly, it ended. The sound of clapping echoed through the ballroom as Kahoko bowed and exited the stage. Then she walked over to Len and said "Did you like it?"

"It was a very beautiful performance," was all he could say. He wanted to say more, but he couldn't. He was too speechless. For the first time in his whole entire life, someone's music touched his heart. And somehow, her music was different from all of those stupid musicians his mother hired to play for the formal events. And since he didn't say anything else, Kahoko decided to leave him to get some snacks. All of a sudden, a guy with long lavender hair came up from behind him. "Tsukimori-Kun! It's been a while! How are you?"

No response. "Could it be…you've fallen in love?"

"What? Heck no! Yunoki-sempai, don't come up with such stupid things!"

"You just won't admit it because YOU are in denial."

"How could I love a girl who I just met? I only like her violin playing."

"Whatever, ice prince." Azuma Yunoki was just about to walk off when Len grabbed him by the arm. "Why don't you be useful and get Hino-san and me some punch? You are my servant, remember?"

"Okay. But I will be watching you two." Len just rolled his eyes.

* * *

The prince, Azuma and Kahoko sat down on a white couch in a room next to the ballroom. Then Azuma asked Kahoko "How long have you been playing the violin? You were amazing."

"I've been playing ever since I was little. My mom, dad, brother and I would sometimes perform in a strings quartet at festivals."

"Really? Maybe, just MAYBE we could do a duet sometime." Len said.

"I would love that! What instrument do you play?"

Len's left eyebrow twitched in irritation. "You don't know? I play the violin!"

"So is Yunoki-kun your servant or something?" Kahoko said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, but he's more like a friend. I also have another servant named Kazuki Hihara. But about the duet. How about we play Ave Maria right now before the party ends. Do you know that song?"

"Yeah I know it. Bu-" she was interrupted by Len saying "Okay. Yunoki will escort you back to the party. Wait for me next to the stage, okay?"

Before she could answer, he left to go get his violin. She got up from her seat and said "Thank you for escorting me. I rea-" She was cut off once again, and Yunoki suddenly pinned her against the wall and said in a very dark voice "People like you really annoy me. I knew your family, and yes, I was the one who murdered them." Kahoko's eyes widened, and she started to tremble. Yunoki just laughed. Then he continued. "And very soon, you will meet the same fate as them." he said pulling out a knife from his pocket. Although he was unaware that Len was already back with his violin and his mother standing right behind him. Len tapped him on the shoulder and said "I don't think you want to do that." Azuma Yunoki turned around, and his eyes widened. He dropped the knife he was holding.


End file.
